Quests
Quest: Mummy Says Wipe Kid: Help me! Toymaker: What's wrong? Kid: I have to - but I haven't - Toymaker: Tell me! Kid: It's embarrassing! You see, I was in the bathroom. Doing some... business. And let's just say I need you to turn my brother into toilet paper, okay? Toymaker: Too much information! I don't know about toilet paper. Maybe some kind of cloth. Kid: I have to wipe! Mummy will be so mad! Toymaker: Did you say mummy? Maybe I can help after all. Solution: Mummy Kid: Can't stop to say thanks! Bye! *end* Quest: Pirate Treasure Kid: Argh! Toymaker: ...What? Kid: No, you're supposed to be scared! Toymaker: Oh, okay. "Oh no, help me!" Kid: It's no good. I'll never get the treasure. If only I could be a real life pirate... Toymaker: Let me try something. Kid: There's no thunder in my plunder! Solution: Pirate Pirate: Argh, matey! I needs to find me treasure! Toymaker: Did you look behind the couch? Pirate: I know not where it be. Only me guiding Polly can help. Solution: Parrot Pirate: Thanks, Polly! Parrot: "Thanks, Polly!" Pirate: Now, off to find the treasure. X marks the spot! Parrot: "X marks the spot!" Pirate: Aha! Found me loot! Now I can get a ships that's worthy of the open seas! Parrot: "Worthy of the open seas!" Kid: Hurry! Someone needs to stop him! Toymaker: But he's so big and scary... look at that ship! Kid: Find something bigger. Something that's got some experience taking out pirates! Toymaker: Ok, I'll try. Solution: Kraken Toymaker: Argh! A pirate's haul, me hearties! *end* Quest: Ninjury Kid: To get the girl, I need the blade. Toymaker: Uh... excuse me? Kid: Chicks dig guys with ninja daggers, man! Toymaker: Hmm. Maybe I can help. Solution: Ninja Toymaker: Be careful with those things. Ninja: Chill, bro! I'm wise in the way of the ninja. I'm injured! I'm an injured ninja! I've got a ninjury! Toymaker: You need some medical attention, stat! Solution: Medic Toymaker: Doc, can you help him? Medic: I don't know. Toymaker: You have to try! Medic: It's a very delicate procedure... Goal!! Toymaker: Thanks Doc. Guess he didn't have a head for ninja life. *end* Quest: I'm mage, yo! And this is my crib Solution: Mage Solution: Mermaid Solution: Race Pilot *end* Quest: Moo Kid Solution: Cow Solution: Mad Scientist *end* Quest: Puppy Love Solution: Cerberus Solution: Cupid *end* Quest: House of Cheese Solution: Mouse Solution: Cat Solution: Tiger Solution: Fireman *end* Quest: The Cafe Solution: Cow Solution: Viking Solution: Yeti *end* Quest: Love Potion Kid 1: WAHHH! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! Toymaker: Could it because you cry like a baby? Kid 2: He gave her chocolates and she threw them away! Kid 1: She threw my flowers in my face and called me mean names and laughed when I cried! Toymaker: Sounds like my kinda girl! Kid 2: You need to help me help him! He needs a love potion! Toymaker: I don't know if that's strictly --- Kid 1: MAKE ME A WITCH DOCTOR! DO IT! DO IT NOW! Solution: Witch Doctor Witch Doctor: It is I! The Witch Doctor! Kid 1: Oh, Witch Doctor! My true love doesn't love me! She tossed my chocolates away, she threw my flowers in my face, and she called me mean names and laughed when I cried! Witch Doctor: Sounds like my kinda girl! Toymaker: I know, right? Kid 1: WAHHH! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! Witch Doctor: No problem! One love potion coming up! When I'm done, you will be irresistible! Love potion! Take a sip! Kid 1: Shouldn't I give this to the girl...? Witch Doctor: Do you have a PhD from the University of Witches? No? Then zip it, and drink! Oops. Toymaker: What just happened? Witch Doctor: Needs more oregano. Toymaker: Did you give him a SLEEPING potion? Witch Doctor: Just a little bit! Toymaker: Oh great, here comes the girl. Quick, act natural! Girl: Lame. Witch Doctor: You know, he was so overcome with love for you that he fell into a deep sleep. Girl: Still lame. Witch Doctor: Maybe you could wake him up with a kiss. Girl: Ew. No. Witch Doctor: Can I interest you in a sip of potion? Toymaker: Hey! No! Don't -- Witch Doctor: Love hurts.... but it's entertaining to watch. *end* Quest: A Giant Meal Kid: Hey! Make me a fighter. Toymaker: A fighter? Kid: Yeah! A finely tunes fighting machine. A perfect specimen of athleticism. A Sumo. Solution: Sumo Sumo: Hoy! I be losing fights! Toymaker: Losing fights? Sumo: I really small. Tiny sumo. Need to get really big, some sugary cookies could be good! A really big cookie! Solution: Gingerman Sumo: He is really huge! ToyMaker: You did say big. Sumo: I need little pieces to eat! ToyMaker: Hmmm, someone as big as the gingerbread man who can make him little. Solution: Cyclops Cyclops: Fe-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of a sumo with dietary concerns! Sumo: Gobble gobble. I'm growing! Toymaker: Growing? Sumo: Growing! Growing! Toymaker: Okay. See you later. *end* Quest: The Zone Toymaker: Nice party. Kid 1: It's terrible! We arranged a potluck but nobody brought food! Kid 2: And I'm soooo hungry! Toymaker: You need someone to cook for you! Solution: Cook Kid: Yeah! It's working! What's going on? The food is all disappearing! Toymaker: Do you see that? Behind the table... Kid: Little Red Riding Hood! Red: I'm going to grandma's house! Toymaker: What's in the basket, Red? Red: Nuffin. Kid: Let me see... Red: No! Get away! Don't -- Toymaker: Busted! Kid: You're stealing all our food! Red: Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it, doughboy? Eh? Kid: Help! She's going to get away! Toymaker: What do you need? A wolf? Red: Don't make me laugh. Kid: We need law! Solution: Sheriff Sheriff: That's far enough, missy. Red: Stay out of it, law man. It ain't none of your concern. Sheriff: Put those cupcakes down before someone gets hurt. Red: Someone...like YOU? Cook: Ah! My cupcakes! You monster! Red: Thanks, fat man. Cook: You are most welcome, little girl. Say hello to your grandma for me! Toymaker: That was awfully nice of you. Cook: Not really. When her grandma finds out those are sugar-free cupcakes, she'll eat the kid alive. *end* Quest: And Bob's your saviour? Kid: This town is so totally boring. Everyone's, like, so grey and miserable. If I could be royal and rule this town, it'd be so wow. You, make me royal! Solution: Princess Princess: Everybody! I am your new princess! Now everyone line up to tell me how lovely my hair is and I won't go medieval on your asses. Also, for my first royal act I want that kid turned into official rainbow distributor. Kid: Who me? Princess: Yes, because you're gross. I want you to have a long flowing mane and a sparkly horn. Toymaker: Well, she is the monarch, and I like my head on my shoulders. Solution: Unicorn Unicorn: Who here wants to get fabulous? It's rainbow time! Bystander: There's rainbow poop on my car! That's it, we need a coup d'Etat! Solution: Guerrilla Bob *end* Quest: Rainbow Poops Solution: Kid: They lied! Toymaker: Who?! Kid: Everyone! My folks. My teacher. All liars! They told me I was special. Toymaker: You seem pretty "special". Kid: I'm not! I'm just like everyone else. I'm not unique enough. I'm not magical. I'm not a precious little unicorn. Solution: Unicorn Bystander: My car! Toymaker: Magical, huh? Bystander: Tell that to my boss! Now I'm going to be late! Toymaker: But it's so... colorful! A magical radiant rainbow. Bystander: Then we need a bigger rainbow. The biggest rainbow of all to stop this unruly unicorn! Toymaker: I'll do my best! Solution: Mr Rainbow Solution: Native America *end* Quest: Barf Swan Solution: Ballerina Kid: Did you see, did you see? I have to be in that! TM: Are you sure, that's a pretty big production. Kid: How dare you, I'm ready for the big time. Ballerina: Wow, I'm so beautiful. Watch me twirl! Wait, something's wrong. I knew I shouldn't have had that tuna bacon cheddar burrito for lunch. TM: Well, that was before you wanted to be in "Swan Lake". Maybe you should so slow down. Ballerina: No, I must get their attention. Oh my, my stomach it -- Barf, get me a doctor before the producers see me throw up! Solution: Medic Medic: What seems to be the problem h-- What is that tuna, bacon and cheddar? Oh no I'm gonna hurl. You need a crazy person with more than medicine if you wanna help this Ballerina. Solution: Mad Scientist Mad Scientist: Ah this is definitely acute level fifty-six motion sickness - the worst kind. Go ahead, twirl my beauty. Ballerina: No, it makes me sick, this was a mistake. Mad Scientist: I said TWIRL! Ballerina: Thanks, that would have really ruined my chances. Toymaker: Um, yeah *end* Quest: The stomach is the fastest way to the heart Kid 1: *mutter mutter* bacon *mutter mutter* cake Kid 2: Hungry *mutter* sandwiches *mutter* Toymaker: Are you two hungry? You could draw straws and I could turn one of you into something edible. Kid 1: No! The police officers, they look so hungry. Since I nearly starved to death when my mother tried to make me eat broccoli… Toymaker: I have vowed to never let a grumbling stomach go unfilled! Turn me into someone who can cook! Solution: Cook Solution: Witch *end* Quest: Big Foot Bowling Toymaker: You don't look too happy. Kid: I can't bowl. TM: It's harder than it looks. Kid: No, I mean they won't let me! They don't have any bowling shoes that'll fit. I need bigger feet! TM: Bear big? Kid: No. TM: Hobbit big? Kid: Bigger! TM: Brontosaurus big? Kid: So big that people will name me after them. TM: Hmm. Let me think... Solution: Big Foot *end* Quest: Bless You, Broomstick Solution: Witch Solution: Pinocchio *end* Quest: Sumo Panda Kid: Hit me! TM: I'd rather not.. Kid: Sock me right in the face! TM: Why? Kid: So I see how you fight! I need fighters. Big ones. It’s a super heavyweight match of epic proportions. So I need someone who’s an epic size and good at fighting. Solution: Sumo Sumo: I win! TM: Huh? Sumo: No rival. I win! TM: That doesn’t seem fair. Sumo: You. Fight me. TM: No, no, not me. Someone more like you. Sumo: Someone big. Something strong like bear. From China. Solution: Panda TM: Round one. Fight! Finish him! Sumo: …too…tired…need…food… TM: So. I guess we’ll just call that a draw. Quest: Northern Cuisine solution: scotsman Quest: Brain Freeze (related with ice-cream) solution: Polar Bear Quest: Circus Funny solution: Clown Animal who tall solution: Giraffe Animal who can play ball solution: Seal ..... solution: Hippo Quest: Argh, Piracy solution: pirate Pirate: This is great! The production! The Argh-rangement! So awesome Kid 2: Hey! TM : Uh-oh... FIX IT! Don't make me open up a can of DMCA whus-ass TM: Okay okay, I'll plug your leak... solution: Plumber Commercial District Unlocked Financial Advice needed Kid1: Come on! we're the last kids to see the new modern district! Kid2: But we're broke, our pockets are empty, our wallets are anorexic kid1: Waaaaaah! we need gold! If only we had the luck of the irish! solution: Leprechaun soluton: toukan solution: Pterpdactyl We need someone to get everyone to agree, someone with natural leadership! solution: General Movie Night Kid1: We have tickets to the latest 3D remake of a bad movie. Kid 2: And we're super excited, but after the expensive ticket we don't have any money left for popcorn. TM: A movie without popcorn, that's like not having surround sound. Kid1: Yeah but we're broke Kid 2: Maybe someone could bring us some from their field? solution: Farmer Farmer: corn on the cob, fresh picked from my field Kid 2: Seriously? TM: What's the problem? Kid 2: We can't watch a movie and eat corn on the cob, we want corn off the cob. Farmer: He means popcorn. The movie is about to start, c'mon get some heat on this stuff Kid 2: Please solution: Dragon *forget to put conversation & only have solution Quest: Turning the tables Solution: Robber solution: Cyclops Solution : Duck Solution: Horse Quest: Who's your mummy? solution: policeman solution: mummy Hair sssstyle Solution: Medusa Solution: Mage Quest: Under Destruction solution: Construction Solution: Devil Quest: Bulls...tuff solution: Bull Solution: Toreador Quest: Hiccups solution: Zombie solution: Vampire solution: frankstein